1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wireless Internet networking system and devices, specifically to an innovation of Internet based ultra wide area network communication system and devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art of wireless Internet networking, normally people refer it to WAP technology, and/or cellular phone system with Internet browsing and email function. These kinds of wireless Internet are cellular phone technology dependent, in another word; they can only be used wherever cellular phone communication system is available. The function and feature are limited by cellular technology. With these technologies, when one user needs to send email to another user, he needs to send the message from his cellular phone to cell site, and then through cell phone carrier's circuit to a public email server system. The email server delivers the messages to the destination email server and finally reaches the email receiver.
However, in the art of cellular phone communication, the links between user's handsets and cell sites are limited, once one user is connected, others cannot use the same channel until the prior cellular phone gets off the line. And the current cell phone technology does not have enough bandwidth to carry video signal (3G WAP technology will carry some video function). Long distant roaming of the handset is very costly and complicated. This makes remote video communication very difficult.
IP telephony is getting more popular. A lot people try to utilize the IP technology to cut down the cost of long distant calls. However, in order to be compatible with the conventional telephone system, expensive gateway equipments need to be set up, and, it is very hard to maintain the QOS. It is not convenient to use IP telephony, and billing issues are complicated.
Except some dedicated line users, long distant videoconference is almost impossible due to Internet bandwidth limitation. It is even harder for the IP telephony to maintain the QOS when using videoconference.
Currently there are also some low end products such as net meeting and net2phone. Because of varies of the networking topology and bandwidth, the QOS is very unstable and sometimes is too poor to be acceptable. Nonetheless, there are always personal computers needed in the IP telephony and videoconference. The coordination between two users in order to establish IP telephony and videoconference is difficult and very inconvenient. Because personal computers (including notebook computers) cannot be easily moved around with people while connected to the internet, IP telephony and videoconference via PC cannot be as widely used as the cellular phone.